To enhance the use of electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones), ejectable component assemblies may be used to couple removable modules (e.g., subscriber identity module (“SIM”) cards) to the device. Some known ejectable component assemblies for personal electronic devices include a tray for receiving a removable module, and a connector coupled to a circuit board within the housing of the device for receiving the tray as it is inserted through an opening in the housing. The connector may retain the tray such that contacts of the module may be electrically coupled to the circuit board. However, variations in the manufacture of such electronic devices and the reduction in size of such modules generally create shorts between contacts of the module and other components of the assembly.